Seine Blume
by rii96
Summary: "His flower" When Vash demanded to be free from him, he merely gave freedom to Vash but he never knew why he decided to get away from him. AU. OOC-ness overload. BoyxBoy. Human names used. NOW A MULTICHAPTER!
1. Seine Blume

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it's not going to be as famous as it is now.

* * *

_His flower._

Vash and Roderich had been very close friends. Vash would always run and bail Roderich out of trouble and he'd be paying his savior back by playing Vash's favorite song on his piano. He would then be sleeping on Roderich's couch, or on his lap, everywhere as long as it looked cute.

Roderich usually carries the younger boy to his bed and sleep beside him. Vash doesn't care about what people think about their friendship, he stayed cool about it and the only thing that he could ever deny was his budding feelings toward Roderich—which Elizaveta had always pointed out before.

As they grew old, things got more awkward. Whenever he wakes up on Roderich's bed and not on his, Vash would start to panic—or so what his heart does. He starts to get worried about what the people think of them. Roderich does the same, he panics and worries about the people's thoughts about them, but he continues to maintain the friendship they have. They'd give each other gifts and incentives, but the people rather saw it differently.

The malicious thoughts darkened when Vash was sent to the hospital for hemorrhage and abdominal pains. He started bleeding suddenly and the tides switched. He became dependent on Roderich after having the massive monthly bleeding. Vash didn't actually choose to become weak. Roderich demanded it from Vash that he would not do strenuous stuff whenever his bleeding fits attacked him. He then became the official 'boyfriend' of Vash.

When Vash was thirteen, during the Halloween, Roderich and Vash were both intoxicated by the spiked drink that Elizaveta, Kiku, and Mei had prepared. The three seemingly worked according to their plan: Elizaveta spiked the drink, Mei locked them both in a bugged room, and Kiku had set all the cameras beforehand.

That was when it happened. The two, being drugged into a heated and aroused mess, had passionate sex in the room. They did as much as five rounds in the entire night, leaving the three BL fans bleeding an ocean of blood after seeing the love making couple in the computer room.

After two weeks, around the fourteenth of November, Vash started to get worse in his condition. He started barfing out whatever he ate and lost his appetite. Roderich advised him to consult his physician about his condition. Sadly, Roderich was still in America after having his piano recital in Seattle. Vash went to his physician alone to have his check-up.

Yet, Vash decided to keep the results to himself. He wasn't ready to tell Roderich about his condition…he couldn't afford to see Roderich's reaction to the results. Hence, the break-up on the fifteenth of November.

"_Roderich, I want to be free from you._"

_"What's wrong, Vash? Tell me. Have I done something wrong? Did you regret what we did on Halloween?"_

_ "No, there's nothing wrong, Roderich. I just want my freedom. That's all."_

_ "I-if…that makes you happy, then…I don't have a right to stop you."_

_ "Thank you, Roderich…and goodbye," was the last words that Roderich heard from Vash before he proceeded to the door and left the estate._

_ "Ich liebe…dich, Vash," he muttered out as he knelt on the cold floor._

Until now, Roderich has been pondering about his mistakes. Vash has thoroughly minced his heart. He couldn't think of a proper reason why he suddenly decided to be free from him. _Was I being too harsh on him? Did I abuse him? Was I becoming a bore?_

After four long years, he'd always play the piano and cut it in the middle. It was his composition for Vash, ever since he chose to break up with him, the music remained incomplete. Elizaveta starts to worry about her fiancé's state whenever he plays the unfinished melody. Nothing seemed to fit in the piece.

Absolutely nothing.

"Roderich," called Elizaveta, "I think you should go and check this recital. I heard that those kids from this music school are music prodigies. Maybe it could help complete your music?" She handed him a ticket of a music recital.

He took it and smiled to his fiancée after four years.

"Thank you, Elizaveta."

Roderich immediately propped himself and headed toward the music recital. He loved those, but they were nothing compared to _his_ Vash. Sure, music made him happy, but he wasn't as happy as he was when he was with Vash.

The program went on. Just as Elizaveta said, the performers were obviously prodigies. From the way the young teens played their chosen instrument, he could really see the mastery of the child with his own naked eyes. When the emcee stepped in for the last time to introduce the last performer and their best performer, Roderich stared hard at his program copy.

"Let's give it up to our best and youngest prodigy at four, _Lily Zwingli_," the emcee introduced and a toddler with brownish blonde hair with a purple ribbon on her hair stepped in and was carried to reach the piano seat. Roderich immediately stood up and stared at the young kid.

'_She really looks like Vash…_'

Her petite fingers created magic when she started pressing the keys of the piano and played Minuet perfectly. Roderich melted as a wave of shock and impression brushed him. _Lily_ felt and captured the beauty of the piece and played it very well. After the end of the first song, she shifted to a modern song, _River Flows in You_.

Everyone went 'awwwww' in the theatre. Some sobbed into the melody and as she reached the climax, everyone, even Roderich, rose up to their feet and gave her a standing ovation. As she ended her piece, she gave the audience a cute bow and ran to the exit.

The memory about the four-year old pianist lingered around Roderich's mind as he went home. Shock covered Elizaveta's body as he heard the once incomplete music to be finally complete, but unknown to her, it wasn't done…yet. It still lacked something. Deep in Roderich's heart, he was positive that only _Vash Zwingli _could finish his music.

By the next day, he was walking around the city, trying to find the four-year old girl and ask about his supposed father, Vash. He happened to enter a convenience store out of a random instinct. After browsing the store, he decided to buy himself a drink…until he heard sobs.

It came from a little girl who had the same locks as the girl in the recital. "Hey, little girl, are you…?"

Roderich was taken back as he saw those emerald orbs which he thought Vash only had. "L-lily Zwingli?" asked Roderich in shock.

The girl shivered at the mention of her name, "Who are you? Where is daddy?"

Roderich was about to answer the young girl's question just in time when a blond man rushed in the store and made a commotion.

"LILY! LILY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted a man's voice.

"Sir, please calm down," a saleslady called.

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN UNTIL I FIND MY DAUGHTER! LILY?!" The voice got louder as the person approached where Roderich and Lily was. Roderich brought the child to his arms in an attempt to save the kid from the enraged man, until he saw Vash running toward their aisle.

Both Swiss and Austrian paused.

"Vash?" asked Roderich.

"What are you doing to _my daughter_?!" Vash yelled and pulled Lily away from Roderich and checked the young girl from injuries only to find out there wasn't any. He glared at the Austrian.

"Is that why you left me?" asked Roderich with a straight voice, "Were you cheating on me the entire time?! So you had another one all along and impregnated her and took responsibility?!"

The Swiss felt like he was slapped a million times on the face and punched the Austrian. Vash never liked to be called a _cheater_ because he never did.

It was his decision to keep the entire thing a secret.

_"Mr. Zwingli, you're actually pregnant, around a week now," _was his doctor's reply when he had his check-up _four years ago_.

…and he never wanted it to end up with a misunderstanding and decided to leave him.

"Don't you ever say that I cheated because I will _never_ cheat on someone I _love_," replied Vash and left the store while looking down. His tears leaked out. He wanted no one to see his pitiful state, but his daughter could hear his sobs.

Because he wasn't planning on telling Roderich about the truth…

Because he decided to call Lily _his flower…_

_Only his…_

* * *

**AN: I know that this fic is a oneshot and I made it seem like it's gonna have another chapter. Well, it depends on you, readers. If I get more than 3 requests to continue this thing, I'll be willing to put an epilogue~ :D**

**Please Review. :D**


	2. Sein Schrei

__**YES! As you wished, here I am again to give you my AuSwiss fanfiction. :) Okay, so this chapter is titled "Sein Schrei" which according to Google means "His cry" it's gonna be something like a cliffhanger. ==; My brains are practically out of ideas and this came out randomly, you're lucky. :) Haha. Hetalia is never gonna be mine. Himaruya does. :) **

**So, here I present to you, Sein Schrei**

* * *

_Sein Schrei_

Vash wandered at night. He would take a lengthy stroll at night whenever his Lily was asleep. He would always try to recollect all of the things he had done…not only to _him_…but also to _his flower_, Lily.

_Vash, after breaking up with Roderich, ran to Elizaveta's door to ask for some help. He knew that he could stay farther from Roderich, but his heart wouldn't allow it. He'd always have a weak spot for Roderich. Fortunately, Elizaveta dared to listen and understood the teenager. He was thirteen and he's alone with a child growing inside him, going back to his family would be a lot worse—they trained Vash to be a strong man, not a weak lady._

He would always sit on that particular swing in the park, crying his eyes out. Sometimes, he would be so grateful for the rain because it helps him hide his tears…and his sobs. He never returned to his family in Zurich—no matter how many times he tried to knock on the door he used to enter…he could not afford to see his family's reaction…especially his _sister,_ Lieselotte. Lieselotte was probably the kindest girl he could ever know…he doesn't want her to be disappointed and be ashamed of her _pathetic_ brother. No…that would cause greater pain and trouble…

_ It was Vash himself who begged in front of Elizaveta's parents to arrange her with Roderich. It was painful on his part but he knew that in that way, he could get news about Roderich easier. After Vash had given birth to his supposed twins, Lily and Edelweiss, he decided to leave Elizaveta's home and moved to Bern by himself. Sadly, Edelweiss caught a cold and died due to pneumonia. Elizaveta herself rushed to Bern to give Vash some moral support. _

Every time he lies on that small bed beside Lily, he remembers Edelweiss…that fraternal twin of Lily who looked exactly like his other father… The one with royal purple orbs…that was supposed to see the world for a longer time…the eyes that he wished had his talent of shooting sharply. He had long tried to forgive himself…but he couldn't even forgive a part of him. He blames himself every day, every hour, every minute, and every second of his life for being a failure.

_ "Do you want me to call Roderich in here to let him meet Edelweiss before she gets buried?" asked the Hungarian. Vash did want to have Roderich beside him to comfort him from the pain that he had gone through, however, he held on to his promise to his own self that Roderich will never know about his children._

_ He remained strong for his Lily. Edelweiss might have gone early, but he promised to himself that his Lily would bury him and he won't let his Lily die before him._

He promised to do everything alone. Alone for Lily and even to Edelweiss, who will never return to his arms ever again… He's silently hoping he could do it, but it still hurts. It still hurts to see Lily remind him of someone…someone he knew would not understand everything.

_ And so, Vash raised Lily alone…but each day that Lily smiles at music, or even make music of her own by her xylophone toy, his heart would grieve and he'd cry when she's not looking. His Lily constantly reminded him of Roderich's stupid yet likeable attitude toward music. Elizaveta was the one who convinced Vash to enroll Lily in Ehrfürchtig Musikschule, the school that was founded by Roderich's cousin, Gilbert Beillschmidt. Elizaveta ensured Vash that Roderich never knew about the school and so Lily was enrolled in the prestigious school._

_ Whenever Lily plays the violin or the piano, Vash would try to listen to Lily without shedding off tears. For four years, he had been doing the same thing. He would listen to his daughter's music and he would cry during nighttime._

His tears would always flow like the rain whenever he thought of Lily and her talent. He had feared that to happen…he always feared that at some point, his child would possess something that would constantly remind him of his _ex-boyfriend._ His heart clenched every time he hears that piece from Lily's piano. _Chopin's Nocturne._

It was Vash's favourite piece…which Roderich plays to him when they were still kids.

_A day after Lily's recital in Vienna, Lily went up early to play Chopin's Nocturne until her father approached her with a gun behind him._

"_LILY! GET AWAY FROM THAT PIANO!" shouted Vash as he heard that __**piece.**__ Lily was immediately snatched away from her piano and was locked in her room. She heard gunshots, painfully clangs against the floor, and strings that cried out painfully as they broke. She cried out in her room, begging her father to stop…but Vash never heard anything from the human world._

_Fortunately for Lily, Elizaveta came in and slapped the hell out of Vash…and returned him to his senses. She then came and carried Lily out of the room and soon after, out of the house to get the trauma out of the kid._

_Lily never understood…but Elizaveta did._

"Vash," Elizaveta called out, "you're going to get colds if you stay longer in the rain. After all, Lily doesn't want her father gone early."

Vash looked up and indeed, it was raining. It wasn't like he cared anyway. Elizaveta approached Vash and brought him under her umbrella. She draped a dry wool towel to help Vash from the cold. Vash didn't accept it nor rejected it. He merely stood there…his eyes sullen and soulless.

"E-elizaveta...why?" Vash cried out, "Was I being a bad person already? I saw Lily's tears…_my God,_ I'm a very horrible person," He sobbed into Elizaveta's chest, dampening her dress.

"No, Vash. I don't think you are, Vash. No one thinks that way," Elizaveta rubbed soothing circles on Vash's back. "Maybe, some people think that, but that's only because they don't know what you've undergone."

"Lily…I'm so sorry…" was Vash's last words until he got unconscious and collapsed. In a panic, Elizaveta immediately called Roderich, who happened to come with Elizaveta to Switzerland for some family affair.

"_Hello, Elizaveta. What made you call this late? Where are you? You didn't return to the hotel room since this morning yet,_" spoke Roderich on the other line.

"Rod, something happened. Vash. He—" She heard a gasp from Roderich.

"_What happened? Where is he? Tell me! WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE?!_" Roderich spoke through the phone.

"He fell unconscious, Rod. I'm here in the park near the residential areas. Just use GPS on me, please," the Hungarian spoke as she tried to bring the unconscious man under the tree where both of them can wait for Roderich.

After a while, Roderich arrived in a cab. "What were you doing around him, Liz?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Rod. This is not the right time to talk about it. I'll talk to you later when Vash's already in the hospital," said the Hungarian and helped Roderich carry his ex-boyfriend to the taxi.

When Elizaveta was about to enter the cab, a very loud thunder shouted across the city of Bern. The Hungarian pulled away from the cab and immediately thought of Lily. _Crap, she might be scared by these thunderstorms. It does sound like gunshots._

"Please send him to the hospital yourself. I'll follow after. The storm is pretty wild with all the thunder and Lily might wake up and no one's around her to calm her down," Elizaveta said. Roderich held a confused expression.

"What? What do you mean? Tell me everything, Liz! HEY LIZ!" Roderich shouted as the Hungarian left and ran toward Vash's apartment. The Austrian looked back to Vash, whose lips were getting paler and hands getting colder every second.

"Oi! Vash, get a hold of yourself! Don't die on me now," Roderich shook Vash's head on his lap, trying to make his consciousness resurface. "Let's go to the nearest hospital, please."

_Shit. Vash…why are you doing this to me?! Why do I still care for you even if you threw me away and hurt me for more than a billion times?!_

…

…

…

…

Vash woke up in a field of edelweiss. The sky was very clear, the air felt so fresh, the chirping birds sung a hymn of peace, and the peacefulness was very pleasing that almost every problem Vash had had gone away. He slowly sat up from where he laid down and saw the never-ending fields. Everything was so tranquil.

He walked around the fields, enjoying every second that he spent in his haven. He felt like something was calling him somewhere in the fields but he let his feet take him wherever he wanted. At some point, he wanted to live in that tranquillity for an eternity.

He saw a huge nostalgic tree…the tree where he and Roderich would come to rest when they were still kids; the tree where Roderich promised to Vash that he'd never let him be hurt; the tree where he and Roderich shared their first kiss, and the tree where he actually buried Edelweiss. Vash approached the tree until suddenly, someone called.

"VASH!"

…

…

…

…

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

Everyone fell silent in the Emergency Room as the Cardiac Monitor cried out as Vash's pulse failed. Roderich was under the restraints of the nurses who forbade Roderich from being beside Vash. The Austrian felt his body go pale when he heard the Cardiac Monitor. _No way…you can't be dead, Vash…YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE KIDDING ME…YOU'RE NOT DEAD, RIGHT?! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD—_

"VASH!" Roderich shouted out, his tears flowed out infinitely.

"Sir, calm down," one of the nurses told him, "there's nothing we can do. He's already dead."

"NO! He's not! I know he's not! DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STARE AT HIM! VASH IS NOT DEAD. HE'S A F*CKING STRONG MAN! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! Please…do something…," Roderich shouted at the nurse and broke down.

"Sir," the nurse replied, "he's gone sir. We can't do anything about it." Roderich pulled away from the nurse and ran toward his ex-boyfriend and held his cold hand.

"VASH! Please come back to me…please. Do this for me…Don't be dead…please…VASH!"

…

…

…

…

Vash stood there. Speechless. He saw Roderich behind him, kneeling and crying for him to come back.

"Please come back to me…please. Do this for me…Don't be dead…please…VASH!"

The Swiss looked back at the tree. A young girl around Lily's age who looked entirely like Roderich was standing with an edelweiss flower with her. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened it…beautiful purple orbs shone bright and dazed Vash. Then a realization hit him.

"Welcome back, Daddy…I'm sorry I returned here early," the girl spoke up.

"E-edelweiss? Is that you?" Vash slowly walked toward the little girl who offered her hand to Vash until he heard Roderich's sobs.

"Vash…please don't leave me…I'm sorry…," was Roderich's cry. Vash turned to Roderich. He was kneeling on all fours, weeping his eyes out.

"Daddy, let's go home," asked Edelweiss, who was now clinging to his leg. Vash stared at the young girl by his leg, then to Roderich…until everything went white.

"_VASH!_"

…

…

…

…

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeep. Beep..._

* * *

__**Hate that cliffhanger, no? Okay...since it's obviously a cliffhanger, that means...it has another chapter!...or not. It depends on you people if you still want this thing to continue or not... :) Same conditions as before. If I get 4 or more requests, I'll continue this. ^^;**


	3. Seinen Kuss

**I'm voluntarily updating this chapter because the second chapter (Sein Schrei) was supposed to be "Seine Liebe(His Love)" but then it so happened that I couldn't really bring myself to write a very fast-moving story, that's why my oneshots are cliffhangers...I continue it secretly and I don't put it online. 8D So, I guess you can conclude that Seine Liebe = Sein Schrei + Seinen Kuss(this chapter). Okaaay, so Seinen Kuss means "His Kiss" acc. to Google. ==; So, if I have mistakes in the titles, just put it in your review, then I'll replace it with the right one. :D So, as always, I don't own APH nor the countries, I only own the universe. loljk. Anyway, have fun reading _Seinen Kuss._**

* * *

_Seinen Kuss_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

…

…

…

"Vash?"

"Roderich!" called Elizaveta as she brought in Lily, who was a bit drowsy, and approached the Austrian with a slight tap on his shoulder. "What happened? Is Vash all right?"

Roderich turned to Elizaveta with despair printed all over his face. "I…I almost…I almost l-lost him, Liz."

Elizaveta looked at the emergency room, with all of the nurses running in and out with carts of machines, then looked at the nurses who restrained Roderich earlier. "I'll take care of his man," she whispered to the nurses and pulled Roderich on one of the seats—with Lily on her arms, sleeping calmly.

It had been an hour until Roderich regained a bit of his sanity. Just in time, Elizaveta appeared in front of Roderich from the coffee stand with a cup for him. She slowly handed it to Roderich.

"Rod, what really happened?" asked the Hungarian as she took a seat beside Roderich. Lily was still sleeping on her arms as if nothing happened.

He sniffed and cleared his throat, "Err…Vash. He a-almost died. Err, I don't know…but…I f-feel like I don't want to l-lose him yet. I wasn't supposed to c-care anymore," Roderich paused and took a sip, "…maybe I still love him a-after all…I-I'm so s-sorry, Liz."

The Hungarian merely smiled. "I actually don't care, Rod. After all, this entire marriage fiasco…is just a part of Vash's plan. I don't know why he did that, but I'm certain he's the one who convinced my parents to marry you."

Roderich was taken back. His cup of coffee fell from his hand as he stared at Elizaveta with wide eyes…eyes that showed disbelief. "What…did you…say?"

Elizaveta realized her mistake when she heard the cup fall off Roderich's hands. "Wait…I-I…let me explain…I m-mean…I actually mean you…my parents. They forced me to marry you…to…forget Vash. That's it." Elizaveta knew she couldn't trick the musician, but she had to play with the slightest chance.

"So," Roderich's vision darkened and let his anger overflow, "YOU and that…that SWISS had a conspiracy! What were you plotting now?! Kill me and get a hold on my family's heirloom and riches, huh?! OF ALL PEOPLE! I thought you married me because you _loved_ me and so that I could forget about that _bit—_"

_SLAP!_

"DON'T YOU DARE BADMOUTH VASH THAT WAY! You never knew how much pain he had undergone…You _NEVER_ knew BECAUSE YOU BLOODY LET HIM GO OFF TOO EARLY! YOU NEVER FOUGHT FOR YOUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU THREW IT OFF LIKE IT NEVER DID MATTER TO YOU! YOU…NEVER…BOTHERED AND CARED BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

Lily woke up and cried on Elizaveta's arms. Elizaveta immediately placed Lily on the chair with no care or whatsoever.

"AND SEE THAT, YOU ASSHOLE? THAT BLOODY CRYING THING IS YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER FROM VASH!" She grabbed her wallet and threw all of the photos that had Vash and Lily…and even Edelweiss' tomb.

"Now, where were you when Vash was damn worried about his parents' reaction about his pregnancy?! Where were you when Vash gave birth to his _twins_?! Where were you when Vash lost Edelweiss?! Were you even there to give some strength to Vash when he buried Edelweiss on your _bloody_ meeting place when you were kids?! When he raised Lily alone? When he cries every night every time Lily plays the piano and remembers you?! Did you even know that he was carrying your kids?! Did you even bother to ask if he was all right?! Did you even care to know if your kids were healthy and fine?!"

Roderich was silently taken back, but didn't show any hints of it. He interrupted, "LOOK, IT'S NOT MY FAULT WHY I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS, YOU FA—"

"Excuse me, Mister Edelstein, the patient is in a state of comatose," the doctor interfered and placed the Austrian and the Hungarian—and also Lily, who was snatched away by the nurse to pacify the toddler—into a deep silence.

Elizaveta shoved Roderich to the side and was the first one to approach the doctor, "Will he still be able to wake up?"

The doctor sighed and showed a sad countenance. "There's no guarantee that Mr. Zwingli here would wake up any time…but for now, although his heart rate is stable, he is still unresponsive…so, let's hope for the best. We'll be moving him in the Intensive Care Unit by now."

Elizaveta gulped at the doctor's statement and sat down on one of the chairs with a slumped manner. The nurse who snatched Lily away from the distressed couple earlier approached the Hungarian. "Err, Miss, isn't this child yours?"

Lily was fast asleep in the nurse's arms. She looked so calm and tranquil after all what happened around her. That alone cooled the Hungarian down. Elizaveta carried the sleeping toddler in her arms when she started opening her cute green eyes.

"Auntie?" asked the toddler as she rubbed her teary eyes.

"Shh, Lily dear, sleep again," cooed Elizaveta, "the rain's not gone yet…"

…

…

"Liz…?" was the only thing Roderich said after seeing all the events pass by him. His mind was still in shock. He couldn't place the things together despite the fact that everything had been laid out in front of him. _Vash and I…had kids?_ He looked down at a single picture on his hand—_a picture of Vash and his twins in the hospital._

…

…

…

…

"Daddy, let's go," called Edelweiss to Vash. Vash was just staring at the figures that were showing in front of him like holograms. He just saw how Elizaveta defended him…and how Roderich knew about his darkest secret—and he felt like he was forbidden to return to that world. He slowly looked at his deceased daughter. A single tear managed to leave his eyelid.

"T-take…" Vash slowly murmured, "take me with you…"

…

…

…

…

The monitor beeped as Vash silently slept in silence. Roderich quietly entered the ICU, remembering and reflecting on every word Elizaveta has shouted out earlier outside the Emergency Room.

"_DON'T YOU DARE BADMOUTH VASH THAT WAY! You never knew how much pain he had undergone…You NEVER knew BECAUSE YOU BLOODY LET HIM GO OFF TOO EARLY! YOU NEVER FOUGHT FOR YOUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU THREW IT OFF LIKE IT NEVER DID MATTER TO YOU! YOU…NEVER…BOTHERED AND CARED BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"_

He sat down on a chair beside Vash's bed and slowly held Vash's right hand into his palms. Roderich kissed Vash's hand as he shut his eyes and muttered out an apology.

"I'm so sorry, Vash…please come back to me…let me show you how much I truly care for you," he murmured, breaking down to tears in the process, "please don't let go. I promise you, I will never give you up like I did. Please, Vash…live for me…"

Roderich was immediately pulled away when the monitor changed in rhythm with its beeps. The Austrian started to panic. The nurses and the doctors began to crowd around Vash and do their jobs. Roderich stood there, heart rate speeding up, getting cold chills and was fervently praying that his ex-boyfriend would wake up.

…

…

…

…

Vash stood in the paradise, dumbstruck by Roderich's words.

"Edelweiss, did you hear that?" he murmured as his eyes went damp with tears. The brunette girl handed out her edelweiss flower.

"Here daddy, here's a reminder of me," said Edelweiss, "I guess it's not time for you to come with me yet."

Vash looked at the flower on his hand and looked at Edelweiss, who was slowly disappearing like a hologram that got disconnected.

"Edelweiss! What do you mean? COME BACK! EDELWEISS!" Vash asked. The entire field started disappearing like Edelweiss did—and left him in the dark void.

"You'll know, daddy…I'll see you soon."

…

…

…

…

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep !_

Roderich gritted his teeth as he heard that monotone sound ring out of the cardiac monitor. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. He was angry and at the same time sad…and everything else except being happy. He shoved away the nurses and doctors that surrounded his ex-boyfriend, even the doctor who was about to record the time of death. When he was beside Vash, he didn't shed a single tear…

He _kissed_ Vash on the lips.

'_I'm not letting you go, Vash. Come back here._'

…

…

…

…

Vash immediately opened his eyes and saw Roderich lip-locking him. He twitched his hand and held the person in front of him.

_It was real._

* * *

**All riiiiighty then, I suppose it's not that cliffhanger-y now, is it? Well, that, I guess will be the END of the story.**

**I like massacre-ing people by hanging them on cliffs. Just Kidding! Anyway, that's probably the end...really. At least, it's up to you, readers, if you want Vash and Roddy to make up, or to break up. (oooh, that rhymes!)**

**Review if you want a:**

**_NEW CHAPTER_ = the story goes on and on and on and on and on...until it gets more angstier. (Happy endings MIGHT happen, though)**

**or an**

**_OMAKE_ = just giving a hint on how I want it to end**

**or you could opt for**

_**END **_**= if what you want neither fits the two.**

**Review anyway~ 3 Positive reviews might end up scoring the "New Chapter" option. :D**


	4. Seiner Qual

**HI THERE!~ Haha! YAAAY! There's another chapter! Actually, this chapter is _Sein Abschied Part One, _but then I don't like seeing 'part one' after the title, hence the new title name, "Seiner Qual" which acc to GT means _His Torment. _Why? You'll know later when you read! :)**_  
_

**Okaaaay, this is probably the shortest one that I've made, considering that it's only two pages in MS Word, but I hope that you'd consider that because there will be a bloodshed by the next day, for short, IT'S MY EXAMS. : Disclaimer: Hetalia is never mine, neither do I own these countries. I only OWN teh UNIVERSE~ /bats eyelashes**

* * *

_Seiner Qual_

_It was real. _He wasn't in his imagination anymore. He was, in reality, kissing none other than _Roderich Edelstein_.

Vash pushed Roderich away as soon as he realized he was lying on a hospital bed with a liplock with Roderich—the very last person Vash would want to see. His eyes were wide and he was taking in large amounts of oxygen into his system.

"Y-you…get away!" was the very first thing he shouted as he pointed to Roderich as if he'd seen a ghost. "GET LOST, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Vash continued shouting until he felt dizzy and almost fell off the bed. Luckily for him, Roderich was fast and caught him. The Swiss groaned in.

"Why?" Vash asked faintly, "Why do you always hurt me?" Then, Vash fainted.

"Hey, Vash! Wake up," Roderich shook Vash's petite body before calling the attention of the doctors.

The doctors began to rush toward Vash to treat the patient. Fortunately, Vash just passed out due to pressure and was actually all right. They immediately moved him into the normal wards, where he can stay until he wakes up. At that moment, Roderich was finally able to breathe and take everything in.

Roderich entered the quiet room with a bouquet of edelweiss flowers, which he placed on the table beside Vash, and sat beside him. He scrutinized at the Swiss man's calm face. God, he missed that face. _Very much._

He stroked his alabaster face with his hand and kissed him on the forehead. Vash twitched his finger, but stayed unconscious. Roderich, on the other side, held Vash's right hand and interlocked Vash's fingers with his and gave another kiss on that hand. Drowsiness landed on Roderich as he crouched on the side of the bed…drifting slowly to sleep.

Roderich was already deeply sleeping when Elizaveta and Lily came in. The Hungarian told the little girl to keep quiet beforehand, leaving the room in utter silence. She left the fruits that she previously bought beside the bouquet of edelweiss flowers on the table and sat on the couch. Lily walked around, played with the flowers on the table, and even poked Roderich on the sides, but never worked in waking him up. Elizaveta immediately snatched Lily away from Roderich and enjoyed the cute view she was seeing.

She eventually managed to tire the hell out of the toddler and left Lily sleeping on the couch with Lily's head on her lap. Since everything was in peace, Elizaveta also fell into a deep sleep.

When everything seemed to be quiet, Vash slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He pulled out his right hand to check his warmness on his forehead until he realized he couldn't. He slowly sat up straight and saw Roderich sleeping with his hands interlocked with his own. The Swiss panicked a bit and slowly pulled out his right hand off Roderich's. By the time he removed his hand from the grip, he looked at the sleeping Austrian.

'_Still a heavy sleeper as always…_' mused Vash. A small smile crept up on his lips as he fixed some stray strands on the brunet. His eyes began to well up tears when he thought of his recent encounter with his deceased daughter. After a while, he realized that there was a bouquet of edelweiss beside him with a card that says,

'_I hope you remember. I want you back. I want __**us**__ back. –R.E_'

Then, he saw some flowers off the bouquet, especially the ones on his left hand together with the IV. He then remembered the flower that Edelweiss gave him before she disappeared.

"_Here daddy, here's a reminder of me. I guess it's not time for you to come with me yet."_

Vash let out a pained sob. He doesn't want to be reminded of _her_. As a Edelweiss' mother, being reminded of the fact that she's forever gone hurt him…more than he could do Roderich by pushing him away. Due to his mixed feelings, he pulled out the IV, together with the flowers attached to it, and stood from the bed.

The world began to shake as he stood up, but he saw Lily on the couch. He mustered up all of his remaining strength to carry the toddler with him and fled away from the hospital to his apartment.

When he finally arrived in his apartment, he immediately packed all of his things, as well as Lily's and left a note on the wall.

'_Don't try to find me. Please. Leave me alone. –V.Z_'

Just when Vash was about to leave with Lily, someone grabbed his arm and spun him around. The unidentified man cornered him with his arms.

"Just what were you thinking, Vash? Are you trying to run away from me again after all of these years you've hidden the truth?" Roderich spoke. His voice was slightly raised but you could still hear the care and sincerity.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Roderich, we're not kids anymore. You can't just bribe me with what you have anymore," Vash replied and pushed the Austrian away from him. The taller man stayed still and kissed the smaller man on the lips, weakening the Swiss in no time.

"Mmmh!" came Vash's muffled cry. He heaved enough power to push the Austrian off him and ran away from the apartment as fast as he can.

His vision started to blur again, but he continued to run with his baggage and Lily securely locked in his arms. He could feel his breaths come short and realized he was panting and hid in an alleyway.

Roderich, on the other hand, ran after Vash but immediately lost him. He phoned Elizaveta about Vash. The Hungarian immediately used GPS to find Vash upon knowing the situation. Sadly for Vash, Elizaveta found his location and sent it to Roderich immediately.

Vash was already heavily hyperventilating in that dark alley and was on the verge of collapsing. Just in time, as he slowly walked out of the alley, someone caught him.

"Hey! Méfiez-vous!" shouted a blond-haired man with a stubble, "S-suisse?"

"F-francis?"

* * *

**HOORAY! YOU'VE REACHED ANOTHER CLIFF. WELCOME TO HELL. **

**Oh God, forgive me but didn't I say that I love massacre-ing people by hanging them on cliffs? Well, I guess I do, but my memory's crappy so...just retyping it! **

**BOOYAH! FRANCE IS IN IT! 3 *parties for France's Appearance* ****He's in the story noooow! But I won't tell why I placed him there. :D Feel free to review your insights, or your hunches, about France's appearance here! :)**

**Anyway, since this is a cliffhanger, it's up to your imagination why I placed France there...**

**Although this is the 'part one' as I've said in the upper A/N, there's a BIG chance that I might not update anymore since there's a very efficient fucking machine here called _School_ that loves to fuck up people's lives...and you know COLLEGE? Yes, College is School's Bitch...you know School's Female Pet Dog...hence, a _bitch._ Yeap, College just loves to bite off my schedule. **

**All riiiight, serious talk here. I am actually in my Senior Year and I'm off to college by the next school year. Also, I'm quite busy planning my cosplays this year since I'm planning to join a contest and making props takes time...so yeah. Sorry. But if I get enough amount of reviews, that could move me. :)**

**OHCRAPINEEDTOSTUDYFORACCOUNT INGANDANALYTICALGEOMETRYNOW.**


	5. Seine Säule

**Hi. I'm back. It's been a hectic week, but I'm writing a word everyday. Well, to be honest, I hate this chapter. "Seine Saule" means His Pillar. Why? I ran out of ideas. I dealt with GT for all the French stuff there and here's just what GT told me.**

**Suisse = Switzerland**

**Réveillez-vous! = Wake Up!**

**mon petit Suisse = My Little Switzerland**

**Hongroise = Hungarian**

**Hongrie = Hungary**

**mon ami = My friend**

**n'est-ce pas = isn't it?**

**QUOI!? MON DIEU, SUISSE! COMMENT EST-CE ARRIVÉ?! = WHAT?! MY GOD, SWITZERLAND! HOW COME?!**

**mon Suisse = My Switzerland**

**Un bisou = A kiss**

**enfant = child/baby**

**MON DIEU, SUISSE = MY GOD, SWITZERLAND**

**So, that's about it. I want you to read that so that you could understand the fic without rechecking here. And I placed it on top, since I used to read fics that had translations on the bottom part and I had to reread.**

**So, have fun...while I'll have hell. Hetalia's not mine. Never mine.**

* * *

_"Seine Säule"_

"H-hey! S-suisse! Réveillez-vous! Vash!" shouted Francis as Vash fell unconscious in his arms. "Taxi!"

The next thing Vash knew, he was on a sofa, his coat was hung on a coat hanger, Lily was sleeping on a comfortable couch, and he had a wet warm towel on his forehead. He sat up to check where he was and tried to recall what happened before he actually passed out earlier.

"_Suisse?_"

That nickname. Only one person used that nickname—his one and only French classmate, Francis Bonnefoy. Why did he even have that nickname in the first place?

In Vash's college, his circle of friends is rather…international…and diverse. He has two Japanese best friends, one French friend, a Taiwanese acquaintance, a Hungarian idiot-slash-best friend, and a forgotten Canadian…but I guess Vash forgot anything about that Canadian guy whose name is…something forgettable. Now, the nicknames? Francis calls everyone in their circle according to their nationality…and since Vash is Swiss, he gets the nickname '_Suisse_' which meant '_Switzerland_'. The Japanese twins, Kiku and Sakura, call him Tsundere, while everyone else, except Francis and the twins call him by his given name. Elizaveta, the aforementioned Hungarian idiot, sometimes calls him '_Little Switzy_' for comic relief and to further annoy the Swiss to get what she wants.

"Oh, mon petit Suisse! I see you're awake now," said Francis in dark French accent. "I still think you should rest more, mon ami. Honhonhon…running away from someone, are we?"

Vash groaned as he fell back into the sofa and turned away from the French. "You know nothing, Francis. Shut up."

"Rude as always, aren't we, Suisse? Anyway, zat _Hongroise_ called earlier. She was looking for you, I told you you're with me. She's coming in fifteen minutes or so." Vash shot up from the sofa and pulled Francis toward the Kitchen where the windows were locked and the door was not in sight.

"Francis. Why did you do that?!" asked Vash. His vision started to blur, but held on the counter to support his weight.

"Elizaveta sounded worried, Vash," said Francis in a serious tone. "I thought you're on good terms with Elizaveta. You're even the best of friends, mon ami."

Vash groaned, "You don't understand, Francis. It's about Roderich."

Francis gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, Suisse? Roderich knows nothing, n'est-ce pas?"

The Swiss facepalmed and slid off the counter into a crouching position on the floor.

"Roderich knew everything," murmured Vash, but was loud enough to be heard by Francis.

"QUOI!? MON DIEU, SUISSE! COMMENT EST-CE ARRIVÉ?!" shouted Francis in utter shock to the extent that he used his mother tongue. After a second, Francis calmed down. "When?"

"Earlier this morning. I-I…I thought I was still in dreamland, but I-I…it was real…" stuttered out Vash in between sobs.

Francis ran soothing circles on Vash's back. "Mind to tell me what's real, mon Suisse?"

"_Un..b-bisou._"

"MON DIEU, SUISSE! That's merveilleux!" squealed the French. "Zat means he still cares for you, mon ami! Go ahead Vash, approach him and take him into your arms once again! Who knows…you're getting another…_enfant_."

Vash turned beet red as he heard the French's words. _W-what the hell is Francis saying?!_

The doorbell rang. Both froze in their place and Vash immediately turned from beet red to deadly pale. Elizaveta barged in and saw Francis first, then saw Vash on the floor.

"Vash! I thought you and Lily got kidnapped," Elizaveta exclaimed and ran to give Vash a hug. The Swiss merely stared at shock. "I was so worried about you."

Vash took in deep breaths before he spoke, ''D-did you b-bring him?"

Elizaveta pulled away. "Roderich? Oh, no. He doesn't know Switzerland and I actually told him to go somewhere far away from Francis', the twins', Mei's, and that Canadian's dorms. I figured you'd probably go somewhere near us, so I distracted him."

Vash sighed deeply. "Thank goodness. I knew you're a good friend, Liz. Where is he now?"

Elizaveta smirked, "Nah, I just sent him somewhere near the Alps…or near Liechtenstein, maybe Schwyz?"

Vash's mouth was agape. "You don't say that. Roderich has a very poor sense of direction. He _might_ get lost, you idiot!"

Elizaveta cleared her throat. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, Vash?" Vash grimaced and headed out to the door until Francis pulled him by his wrist.

"I thought you were through him, Suisse. What happened to your entire _'I-will-not-let-him-get-near-me'_ promise? Are you just going to trash away the hardships you've undergone to fulfill that promise? That jerking bastard doesn't deserve you, Suisse." Francis spoke. Vash remained silent, but still maintained that frown on his face.

Elizaveta spoke, "You know, Vash, Francis might be rig—"

"HEY! What '_might_' are you saying?! I am totally right, Hongrie! That bâtard doesn't have a right to make our petit Suisse cry every time!" interrupted Francis.

"SHUT UP, FRANCIS. You know nothing," spoke the Hungarian, "Vash, don't listen to him. Look, Francis might be right, but Lily needs to meet his father. Sooner or later, Lily will be asking you about herself and her family and I personally think that it's better to fix this mess before she asks you questions."

Vash looks at Elizaveta, "Thanks, Liz. I'll just settle this thing, once and for all."

"But Suisse…"

Vash deadpans and walks away. Receiving a text message, he grabbed his phone and read what Elizaveta sent him.

'_I was kidding about sending him to somewhere else. He's in the hotel I used to check in. You know where it is. Good luck, little Switzy!_'

Then, Vash continued walking, with a teardrop falling.

...

...

...

_"You'll know, daddy…__**I'll **__see you soon."_

_I think I know what Edelweiss meant about that, Roderich._

* * *

**YAY! You finished it! Try giving ideas because my ideas are running low! Review for ideas, it can greatly help.**

**Next update might be in April. ==; or later than April.**


	6. Sein Blut

**Hi! I am so sorry if I hadn't been back. School gave me torture these past few months and guess what? My laptop was reformatted. Also, I have been waiting for a story to update so that I could update my own...but sadly, when that author updated...I was still half-way to the end. But this chapter is supposed to be 10 pages long(Calibri 10, 1.0 spacing) but then...(you might not believe me but this is true) I was haunted by Chopin's Nocturne. First, I wished that someone would play Nocturne Op 9 No 2 in a Musical Recital in our school and I was confident that no one will...but SOMEONE DID. Second, in youtube, Chopin's Nocturne is ALWAYS in my recommended vids. It's haunting me. Third and the last, I've been dealing with moooooore music lately.**

**I know you wouldn't read this part, but to those who read, here's the explanation. This chapter is supposed to be "His Memories" but then it took me 10 pages to write "His Memories" so I'm dividing it into three: "His Blood"(This chapter), "His lies", and "His memories"** **So, here's the sixth chapter, Sein Blut(His Blood)**

Disclaimer: Hetalia is never mine.

* * *

"Sein Blut"

Vash wandered in the streets as though he forgot his main objective: confronting Roderich. He was actually not prepared yet. Never did. His heart still longed for that man even if his mind tells him not to. Vash sat on a bench, spending every second that pass by him looking at a distance. His eyes showed no emotion, but a tear sled from his eyelid.

A woman clad in rags sat beside him. "Have a very big problem, lad?"

Vash derailed from his thoughts and looked at the woman beside him. He sighed. Despite the wordless response, the woman understood him.

"Look, lad, the world is too big for you to focus on one person. Choose to forget her and move on, lad," said the woman despite the uncertainty hinted in her voice. After all, that kind of conclusion was probably the closest thing to Vash's problem that could be determined by a mere sigh. He looked at her.

Vash cleared her throat, "Well, that's not really the case. I…I actually…err, well…**he**'s—"

"Oh, poor lad! Were you disowned because you were a homosexual?" Vash abruptly shook his head.

"No," Vash curled his lips up to a small smile, "that's the problem. I wasn't the one being denied, it was me who's avoiding him."

The woman stared at Vash and held his hand. "Care to tell why?"

That question hit Vash like a tsunami on an isle. "I…I actually don't know…well, I was thirteen when I broke up with him."

The woman smiled at him, "So, you've been together for years, haven't you? You look like you're around twenty or so…"

Vash smiled, "Eighteen; turning nineteen this year—but that's not the case. Back when I was young, I was sick. I tend to bleed monthly, have abdominal cramps and it all went worse when we—" Vash turned red from the thought.

"Had…sex?" continued the woman curiously. "My dear, are you a hermaphrodite? If yes, then did that intercourse bear a fruit?"

Vash nodded. "…that's probably why I'm avoiding him. I…I don't understand it myself too. When I got pregnant, I got so scared that maybe he's going to be disgusted with what I am. Well, I mean, a male doesn't usually carry babies in their tummies, right? I…I…I am not _normal_," said Vash while his tears rapidly left his eyes and dampened his cheeks. It was rare for Vash to cry in public. He would usually have that poker face on and be a tough-looking guy with pistols under his coat or a shotgun slung on her shoulder. Crying out loud in public was never his thing.

The woman braced the young blond into her arms and hummed a tune. _Nocturne Opus 9 Number 2._

"Young man, don't think too bad of yourself. You're not the only hermaphrodite in this world, dear," said the woman as she brushed Vash's fine blond hair along her fingers. Vash slowed down his sobbing.

"Are you?" asked the Swiss man. The woman shook her head.

"No. It's my father. I am a daughter of two males…both were murdered after the Ugandan government knew about my parents," the woman held up her tears. Silence enveloped the two as the dark began to hover on them.

"Can you hum that music again?" asked Vash. The woman smiled and nodded. She hummed the same tune until Vash was almost sleeping.

However, something caught Vash's attention. There stood in the middle of the busy road with cars running wild was Edelweiss, clad in a white dress and edelweiss flowers served as her crown. Vash never thought twice to run and approach the child. The woman shouted out to warn Vash about what he was about to do.

"HEY, YOUNG MAN! WATCH OUT!"

Vash knelt in front of the young girl and hugged the young girl in the middle of the road.

…

…

"You know what, Francis?" a British man spoke as he drove on the streets of Switzerland, looking at his left and right from time to time. The French turned to his neighbour-turned-driver, Arthur Kirkland, who actually was his distant relative from Britain. "If you weren't my great grandmother's great grandnephew, I wouldn't be doing this. Remind me, why are we doing this?"

"Elizaveta told me he never went to the hostel where Roderich and she used to stay. I'm getting worried for Suisse," Francis replied as he looked from side to side in search for his blond Swiss friend.

"And who…the bloody hell…is Roderich?" asked Arthur. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Stop talking, _Arthur_. I don't want to hear that _insufferable brat_'s name," replied Francis and continued on his search while Arthur did the driving. After a few seconds, the Briton muttered.

"_You mentioned it first, not me._"

…

…

A truck honked its horn loudly as he was about to approach Vash. The woman ran to push Vash away, but it was too late. Both of them got hit by the truck. Vash was thrown to a sports car, which immediately halted as he came in contact with it, hitting his head as he flew to the side. The woman got thrown toward a post and was squished by the truck that had gone haywire in its attempt to avoid the woman and Vash.

Arthur came out of the sports car and looked at the man that he bumped then turned to his car. Francis came out after and looked at the bloody body on the street. The man's blond hair was coated with clotting blood and his face had a fair share of it too. Francis scrutinised the young man and after a minute of gazing, he realised that it was his best friend lying on his own pool of blood.

"ARTHUR!" shouted Francis. The Brit looked at his French relative with a questioning look.

"What?" he replied, annoyed by the (a) the small dent on his car (b) the annoying scream of Francis.

"IT'S VASH! Help me carry him inside the car!" demanded Francis. Arthur groaned at the thought of staining his car.

"Christ! Francis, there's blood all over him! It'll take time to wash away the bloody stain! Do you even realise that this is _my_ car not yours, you prick?"

"ARTHUR!" rang Francis' angry voice in the street. Everything went austerely quiet.

The Brit heaved an exasperated sigh and muttered, "Fine. Get him in the car."

Then, they all rushed toward the closest hospital. Francis' blood-stained shirt turned slowly to black as Vash's blood slowly dried on his shirt. The French was slumped on a chair; hands intertwined with each other on his head in a praying stance. Arthur, after being slapped by an invisible force, looked at the French with empathy as he remembered when his ex-lover, Emily Jones, was rushed to the hospital due to an accident three years prior.

The Briton got him a cup of coffee, which was quickly accepted by Francis, to ease the tension on the French's shoulders.

"You should get some rest, Francis. I highly doubt you can manage to stay awake for the next few hours," said Arthur.

Francis shook his head. "I'm fine. I just hope he wakes up soon."

"Excuse me, sir. We're currently out of Blood Supply for Type O patients and he needs at least 450 cc of blood right now. His state is now critical; his major arteries are all damaged and he's currently suffering from internal haemorrhage," spoke the Doctor, "I'm afraid that if we do not get a blood donor as soon as possible, heart failure is imminent."

"I can't help. I'm Type B," answered Arthur.

"Shit. I'm Type B too," muttered Francis. His knuckles turned white as his anger overcame him.

A nurse approached the Doctor and whispered out something to him. The Doctor nodded. "Excuse me, sirs, we're lucky to have a fresh donation from someone earlier. Perhaps, this will be enough for the night. However, you will have to search for another donor to suffice his recovery."

Francis' expression softened as he heard the good news.

_At least someone saved him. Thank you, whoever you are._

After that, Arthur slowly left the hospital.

…

…

When Elizaveta had learnt from the receptionist that Vash didn't come, she assumed that Roderich in their room. But when she looked inside, he was nowhere to be found. So, she called Francis and told him that the Swiss and the _bloody_ Austrian was not in the hotel. So, Francis left the house and brought with him Lily and dropped the toddler at the twins' and Mei's apartment. After that he searched for Vash.

Meanwhile, Elizaveta waited for Roderich and prepared herself to rant at the Austrian. Two hours after, the aforementioned brunet stepped in the room with his right sleeve rolled up and a bandage on the corner of his arms.

Elizaveta noticed the patch—and immediately forgot about the rant she was supposed to give—and looked at Roderich with inquiring eyes. "What happened?"

Roderich turned to the Hungarian, then to his patch. "Ah, this? I just donated blood in the hospital. Nothing serious."

Elizaveta eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" the Austrian gave her a 'believe-me' look. "It's true! They had a Blood-letting Drive for the Blood Bank. They were in the dire need of Type O, so I offered mine since I'm Type O."

"So, you did not go here directly after you chased after Vash?" asked Elizaveta with a glare.

Roderich sighed. "Sorry, if I didn't follow your orders to go back here. I actually went back to that hospital to pay the bills until they told me that they were having a blood-letting drive. It's true. I can show you the wound…"

Elizaveta, having understood everything, had her glare softened and smiled curtly. "I see. Well then, I have to take my leave."

"Where are you going?" asked the Austrian while holding his quite numb arm yet the Hungarian left the room quietly without answering his question. "That's odd. She normally talks a lot before she leaves…"

"_Maybe something happened?_"

…

…

"3…2…1…CLEAR!" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ep.

"Another one. 3…2…1…CLEAR!" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeep.

"Last! 3…2…1…CLEAR!"

…

…

The Austrian bolted up from his bed and started to pant and sweat a lot. The wound on his arm suddenly became painful as if it had been stung by a bee. He rushed to the bathroom and checked at the wound. A large bruise appeared around the tiny wound on his arm.

"…something is happening…could it be…Vash?"

* * *

**Yes. Vash is a very frequent visitor of the portals of death. But, that part was really meant for advancement and spicier plots...the previous things are just fillers. (oops. I said it out loud.) But...I hope you'll stick 'til the end. I know this is becoming a bore. IDK what to do next...but I'd love to see your reviews...or suggestions. I want this to go on.**

**PS: {a bit of spoiler} You might be ending up hating France here...for some reasons.**

**Stay tuned. I will update once my cue updates...or whenever I finish editing the second part. Whichever comes first. Ciao.**


End file.
